


Rum Raisin

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Auror Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, BAMF Hermione Granger, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Lawyer Hermione Granger, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, POV Lesbian Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Hermione is always finding new things to try out with her girlfriend in their world that is different. Little does she know this time she has found something that will finally push Bellatrix Lestrange over the edge.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Rum Raisin

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU, and I'm not an expert in femslash (yet) so hopefully this came out okay. I'm unsure! Sorry! I hope the bellamione fans will still enjoy it. 
> 
> Basic setting and pairing was given to me by my good friend Bella so this is for her!
> 
> Done for the awesome ice cream fest. Prompt was role reversal with wax play and the amazing ice cream flavor that is rum raisin!

Together they rolled around in bed together, fighting for dominance. A fun little competition they sometimes did. Finally though Bellatrix had had enough. She rolled Hermione over, and pinned her down against the mattress of their bed. All it took was one focused look and the younger witch quit moving, and compiled. 

  
Leaning down when she stilled Bellatrix brushed her lips against hers before beginning to trail kisses down her jawline. Reaching her throat, it didn’t take much more than a few seconds for the Gryffindor to tremble beneath her. Especially as she worked her way around her. The location was always a sensitive one that made her want to take her time on it. Tonight wasn’t a night for that, and she didn’t know if she felt disappointed or excited about it. 

  
Moving downwards Bellatrix dragged her tongue heavily across her chest until she found the defined nipple she was looking for. Flicking her tongue against the stiffened peak lightly, she cherished the way the witch squirmed. She was unable to resist latching onto it briefly before pinching at it with her teeth causing a squeak to be heard. 

  
"Unh, Bella!" Hermione whined. 

  
Bellatrix chuckled letting the witch’s breast fall from her mouth. "I told you I'd have you first!"

  
With her thigh she parted Hermione's legs. Opening her up as she leant back down to play with her perky breasts. Her girlfriend was beautiful. Always beautiful, but even more so completely exposed in her naked glory. If only she had known what she was like all those years of tension between them in the Ministry had actually meant. 

  
Bellatrix pressed their pelvises together at the memory of banter in the courtroom, which caused Hermione to arch happily in response. The little witch was one o f the best lawyers the Ministry had seen in many years, but she always was fighting for innocence where she as an auror aimed to put them all behind bars. Their little feud was admittedly always a little fun on her end because there was no way she could deny how attractive she was. Just like the way neither of them could deny the way she could drive the Gryffindor to a different kind of madness now. Grinding against her slow and hard towards the peak. 

Hermione whimpered. "Bella, please!"

  
The older witch only ground against her slower and harder. “So eager, Pet. I love making you beg!"

Reaching over her quickly Bellatrix grabbed her wand, casting an incarcerous that caused Hermione’s wrist to fly up binding together against the bedposts. It only caused her to whimper more hopelessly. She felt her mouth water at the sight of her upper body stretched out taunt. 

Shifting down she nibbled at the Gryffindors ribs, dragging her teeth along her smooth skin until she reached her waist line. She was no little delicate thing like everyone played her out to be. The younger witch was solid and firm. Filled. Very much the strong woman Bellatrix knew she was. 

  
Hermione proved so by trying to thrust up against her. Probably hoping to find some other sensation than the light scrap she was teasing her with. Bellatrix only laid an arm across her hips to hold her down as she changed tactics to soft, sweet little kisses to where she knew the witch was throbbing for her by now. 

  
Bellatrix stopped her kisses just as she reached her destination. She could feel Hermione practically shaking against her in anticipation. It only grew worse though when she lowered her head in between her upper thighs, and nestled into position. Flicking at her clit experimentally as she got comfortable. It was already wet with arousal, and she had to keep herself from moaning at the teasing taste on the top of her tongue.

Over and over again she repeated the action as she started to eat her out. Making sure to get a little harder with the pressure each time as the witch moaned under her mouth. It was like music to her ears, and so different from the strong voice she usually heard during the day. 

It was just like that night at the Leaky Cauldron when they had accidently, and literally, bumped into each other. A firm tone shared between them that led to apologies from the other witch thanks to the comfortableness of a little alcohol. Honestly she couldn’t even say she was that surprised later that night when they had fallen in bed together after heated snogging, and the witch had come apart for her. 

Bellatrix took the witches wet rose colored folds into her mouth as she replayed their first night together. The act drew out a gasp much like it had then. Using her thumb to rub circles against her clit, she drove her tongue inside her warmth. Wanting, needing, and getting the full taste of all that was her. 

  
"FUCK, BELLA!" Hermione cried out as she did it. 

  
Forcing herself to pull out Bellatrix laid a kiss on her little bundle of nerves. She always loved to make sure the witch knew just how wonderful she was. “You taste divine Pet."   
The older witch always favored going down on Gryffindor, but tonight was different. Her head was spinning for more, and her own pussy was craving more. A hungry feeling that had her growling in excitement. Placing two fingers at her entrance, she rammed into her with no hesitation. 

  
"Come on! Give me more!" Bellatrix all but demanded before leaning in for another taste. Licking and lapping up her juices that were working their way down onto her hand. Each time she wanted to swallow and savor the flavor she focused her thumb even harder on her clit. 

  
The rich taste was intoxicating her, second after second as Hermione followed her command. Bucking against her hand and face wanting more the closer she got to the edge. This wasn’t the wine from earlier speaking. This was far better than that! She felt like she was getting drunk off of the overwhelming zing of something hard like rum. Highly potent, yet sweet like a ripened raisin she could bite into. 

  
When she bit at her swollen bud ever so slightly the witch mewled desperately. "Bellaaaaaa, FUCK ME!"

  
"YES! I have you!" Bellatrix said smugly against the folds she was still focused on. The witch’s voice was like background music. 

Pulling out of her for a split second Bellatrix added another finger and thrust them back inside of her. It caused Hermione to throw her bed back hard enough that the bed actually moved as she reached her climax, coming with a cry for her. If she was anything at all she was a passionate witch. 

As the Gryffindor went lax against her, despite the lingering twitches from sparked nerves, Bellatrix crawled her way back up her body to place a hard kiss to her mouth. Letting her taste herself on her lips. Hermione leaned up into it seeming to enjoy the intoxicating flavor as much as she was. 

With a flick of her wand releasing the ropes, Hermione’s arms fell down and instantly she wrapped around her neck pulling her in deeper. Bellatrix hardly noticed as the young witch grabbed her own wand and lit fire around the room. She was still lost in the taste and feel of her as they kissed. 

The only thing that finally caught her eye was the flicker of light that caused a brown eye to sparkle. Looking up Bellatrix noticed the odd and random placement of candles that weren’t previously there.    
"So, are you trying to set the mood going or set me on fire?" she laughed glancing around still. 

"Relax and trust me," Hermione said softly under her breath, encouraging her to roll onto her back. Enjoying the witch’s delicacy in the moment she went with the movement. One that was rewarded with one of the gentle kisses she loved.    
She grinned as Hermione crawled on top of her, straddling her waist and getting herself comfortable Bellatrix licked her lips at the feeling and knowledge of the witches drenched, swollen folds resting on her stomach. 

As her chest moved up and down due to the excitement, Hermione leaned down to kiss her chest. Even through the sheer nightly attire she wore on the body, she could feel the heat of her own skin that seemed to be radiating now. While she didn’t give up her position easily when the younger witch tried to take control her confidence filled her with excitement. 

  
"This...” she said, rubbing her hands up the witch’s legs until she was caressing her torso. “This is how you get me hot, pet!"

  
"Hot?” Hermione asked innocently. “This is nothing compared to what's in store for you."

  
With a sly grin and the rise of an eyebrow, Bellatrix was sure she was going to have a hell of a ride. The Gryffindor only spoke like that in bed when she had a new idea for them to try out. No one would expect it, but she was a kinky little minx behind closed doors. 

  
Bellatrix watched Hermione reach over, and grab one of the pillar candles floating beside the bed. It appeared to already have a great amount of melted wax accumulated. She felt a rush of anticipation that caused her to drag her nails up and down the witch’s body. Even on top she could feel her girlfriend’s body wiggle a little under the sensation. She didn’t let it deter her though, and tilting the candle just a bit a few drops of searing wax fell onto her covered chest.

  
"Fuck me, ugh that's hot!" Bellatrix exclaimed loudly in more a tone of pleasure than complaint. 

  
"I told you I was going to give you a memorable night!" Hermione laughed, letting the candle tilt again so more fell onto her. The droplets, a little larger this time, splattered across the sheer fabric barely covering her, burning her just enough to tease her further. She jerked up in response, and spread open her dressing gown herself. The burning wax was incredible, and had to feel even better if there wasn’t a single thread in the way. 

  
"I can stop. Is that what you want?" Hermione asked, seeming concerned at her response. The witch was far too caring at times it was frustrating.

  
"Seriously?” Bellatrix asked in disbelief. “With the Cruciatus Curse being my specialty, you think that I can't take what I can give?"

  
The witch laughed again. "Easy, I'm just fucking with you!"

  
Watching the sparkle in her eyes again that turned from the previous innocence to mischievous, Bellatrix's chest swelled with excitement. Hermione swirled the candle as if it was the wine glass from earlier, before scooting down her body a little. The witch let even more wax fall from the candle, coating her exposed chest with a larger amount as she dropped it down towards where she had previously been sitting. 

Bellatrix hissed from the pleasure. "Fucking hell pet!" she said in a breathless moan as if the witch had been riding her with her favorite ten inch strap on for far to long. She opened her eyes and blinked through the pleasure enough to watch as the witch let the candle float back off into the air before summoning another to her. 

  
Hermione didn’t even hesitate as she instantly let wax pour off the thing onto her lower abdomen. It caused a throaty gasp to leave her before she could even register it as she got lost in the pleasurable burn. They would definitely be doing this again. 

  
"Getting a bit too comfortable aren't you?" Bellatrix asked her, swallowing thickly. Her own lower lips were beginning to truly throb. 

  
Hermione actually smirked and giggled. "You love it!"

  
"I do,” she reassured her. “...but the majority of the time it's me doing this!"

  
"Bella, you promised!" the witch almost pouted. Part of her wanted to see that puffy bottom lip stick out for her. Maybe another time. 

  
"I did,” Bellatrix clarified. “...and I'm not going back on my word, honest!"

  
Hermione sat up a little straighter again, before lifting to her knees and getting off of her. "Good! Now, turn over!"

  
Trying not to chuckle, but failing to not smile, she did as she was told. Rolling over and getting to her hands and knees for the witch. Bellatrix hated not being able to see her, but she knew how much the little witch loved her arse. Even she would admit her arse was perfect. Years of auror training and her genetics creating the perfect amount of firm roundness. 

Hermione always made sure to tell her that, and sometimes she didn’t even need to like now. Now as she pushed the sheer fabric of her gown up to the small of back. Letting her bare arse be on display for viewing. Open for the taking. 

Bellatrix knew she was itching to take a bite like she often did. To her surprise though instead of biting her she felt the hot burn of wax droplets being showered against her bum. It caused her to claw at the wrinkled bed spread in pleasure. 

  
"Hey! You promised to never let my ‘precious ass’ be harmed, pet!" she breathed deeply. Even as she said it though she found her body naturally pushing itself back for more.    
Hermione traced the wax outline with a finger. "It's still beautiful. Perfect. I wouldn’t ever let anything harm my treasure."

  
Dropping more wax a little further up, Bellatrix could feel the melt sliding down her backside as Hermione spread her legs open. Without warning she pushed two fingers inside her. The full feeling paired with the dulling burn that still had her skin tingling caused her inner walls to clench around her ditches. There was no stopping the high pitch moaned that they caused. 

  
With a lower moan again she pushed backwards, but this time she was met with what she wanted. Hermione’s hands started to work her with precision like always. Stroking her well located g spot as she rubbed ruthlessly at her clit until finally she was rocking back and forth on her fingers.

Then as if reading her mind, the witch quit rubbing her and instead she was met with more heat on the round of her arse that ignited her skin once again. She could practically feel her own arousal leaving her body as she moaned and gasped under the numerous physical feelings. Not once had she ever felt so lost in the moment. 

"Sweet sweet Bella, you have always loved it in this position!" Hermione said behind her, and finally she felt the witch licking up her crack before dragging her face to the side to place a tender bite on her cheek. 

  
"Just….just because I enjoy taking it this way does not indicate any submission within me!" she clarified feeling herself nearing that wonderful peak when her girlfriend went back to rubbing her clit with new found determination. Refusing to let the witch see her weakening so heavily under the introduction of wax into their life she bit her lip hard.

  
"Not at all,” Hermione said, and Bellatrix could practically hear her nodding in agreement. “I'm just implying that you give out the most amazing noises this way!" 

As she said it the Gryffindor pushed another finger into her with the next thrust of her digits. It caused her to grip at the sheets until her fists started growing white. Her jaw dropped despite herself and she started coming, clit throbbing under her girlfriend's thumb as she closed her eyes. Imagining the exotic scene that she was experiencing through the entire free falling peak of her pleasure. 

Hermione never once quit playing with her. Stroking and rubbing her all the way through, her even as she started coming down from the high, or drunkenness of her orgasm. She only stopped when Bellatrix had no choice, but to reach behind her. The never ending stimulation causing her to want to melt like the wax that now covered her body. 

Taking the witch by surprise Bellatrix shoved her down onto the mattress again. Causing her to fall with a laugh beside her. Her brown bushy hair a ruffled mess from their activities, and full cheeks rosy with happiness. Bellatrix smirked at the pleased look on the witch’s face despite her being the one that had just come on a new level than ever before. 

Studying her expression the older witch trailed her thumb gently over that lower lip she liked to nibble when it was pouting for not getting her way. Hermione had gotten her way this time, and she probably would again. Not for a while though Bellatrix decided. She wanted the witch to build up with want until she was begging for it. 

“Next time,” Bellatrix purred. “It’s your perfectly little arse that’s going to melt for me.” When Hermione shivered with excitement, again the older witch felt the hunger grow within her once more. 


End file.
